wrongtownfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrongtown Wikia
'WRONGTOWN!!' 'Wrongtown and the Dream Machine at Burning Man 2016' Wrongtown is back and supporting "Dream Machine Guild" from Japan. We're very excited to welcome the crew from Burning Man Japan back to Black Rock City once again! We're also grateful to have camp placement, most likely in the 7:30 Sector - one of the most active sectors in the city. Between 30 burners from Japan and the rest of our camp, we're going to have 50-75 people total and will be able to support a proper theme camp. Camp Features Camp Requirements In order to be a campmate at Wrongtown for 2016, you must pay dues and perform 2 duties. There's also an optional meal plan, and various forms of theme camp participation and gifting. DUES: Pay camp dues of 150 USD per person to help cover camp expenses. We understand if you're having financial difficulties, and would rather have you camping with us than not, so please let us know if you have trouble with the dues and we will work something out. Also, if you happen to have the funds and would like to gift, you can sponsor someone else, personally or anonymously. *'DUTIES:' Sign up for 2 volunteer shifts. These shifts are required to keep the camp running, and typically take no longer than one hour per shift, and include things from getting ice, to cleaning up a little bit from around the communal area. A signup list will be made available in June. *'MEAL PLAN (optional):' Sign up for the meal plan for 2 square meals a day, lunch and dinner, prepared by the best cooks in the camp. When we did this in the past, it costed 75 USD per person for the week, and included meals. Will update you on this in June. Theme Camp Gifting (recommended): A theme camp is a playa gift in and of itself. Please join us in making our camp awesome! The things we're looking for right now are: '- Early Setup Crew' - 6 for Art, and 6 for Infrastructure, departing together in one convoy, arriving Friday before the gate opens. '- Take-Down Crew '- 15=20 total, packing up, doing a final MOOP sweep, and leaving Tuesday after the burn. Leaving together as a group. * '- Cooks' - To cook meals during the week. There will be one chef and at least one suis chef for each meal. A signup list will be made available in June. *'''- Graphic Designer''' - To help us with our camp schwag this year. We're trying to decide among the following Wrongtown memorabilia items: T-shirts, Pendants, Water Bottles, Stickers. This will be our first year doing this, and we're really excited about it! Camp Contacts Maki Oshita: "Mayor" "Makibee" - Official Camp Contact / BMorg Liaison, Placement, Japan Regional Contact Marshal Lane: "Marshal" - Camp Operations, Infrastructure, Sound, Early Setup Andy Hwang: "Quest" - Camp Org, Info, Books, Leave No Trace / Take-Down Michael Winnet: "Squeaky" - LA Coordinator, Kitchen & Meal Plan Note: There are other important contacts doing various things, especially on creative projects like the Mind Loop and what not, but they're not listed here because this site is about setting up the camp, getting everyone fed, and helping you all to feel comfortable so we all have the freedom and space to create. To that end, most camp mates will only be in contact with one or two of the people listed here. History Archives Photo Archive (visible if you are in the Wrongtown fb group) - https://www.facebook.com/groups/444717712221342/photos/ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse